The Liberation of Roma
by Darren Smith
Summary: Amerigo is saved from the guards by the assassin leader Ezio and is trained by him to become an assassin. Remember nothing is true, everything is permitted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amerigo's mind was everywhere there was no way out of his predicament. He held one guard by the neck off the edge of the building and his sword pointed toward three more surrounding him. This sick stalemate was to continue for an immeasurable amount of time every time a guard moved Amerigo pushed his hostage further but every time Amerigo moved a guard would step forward sword ready. He still had no idea why he threw the stone in the first place.

The awkward silence was finally broken when a guard said "Listen! This is not worth it! Throwing a stone does not deserve death so you should not kill one of us either!"

"Fuck you Borgia!" Shouted Amerigo shaking his hostage, there was silence before the guards became angry and attacked. Amerigo dropped his hostage who managed to get a grapple on the building and hauled himself back up. Swords dance around him cutting at his legs and arms; with each cut his body felt heavier. He could no longer stand his body sunk to the ground leaving him on all fours, blood running down his arm into the brickwork of the roof. "You die now bastard!" shouted a guard raising his sword. The sun was behind the guard leaving a silhouette, Amerigo looked straight at his attacker, he would not cower from death he would not be considered a coward in death. The guard didn't swing. He just held the sword in the air like time had frozen.

A second silhouette emerged from behind the guard's. The body fell to the ground next to Amerigo who continued to watch the silhouette stand staring at the other guards. The figure raised his hand into the air and made a fist. Almost instantly the other guards had crossbow bolts sticking through their chests, the figure nodded toward the sky and knelt beside Amerigo. "The liberation of Roma has begun," He said holding out his hand to Amerigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amerigo was sat on a medical stand; the dottore was still looking over his wounds. "It isn't good Ezio; your friend will have these wounds for a long while and definitely scars for the rest of his life. His legs will heal quickly they are not deep, I say two days. His arms however are going to take a while." Lectured the dottore while he was pouring many different colours and smells into a batch of small vials. "Here you go my young friend this is a powerful pain medicine it will numb you for ten minutes but after that will stop you from feeling the pain in your arms for two hours you must take one every two hours only!" Said the doctor handing the vials to Amerigo who without hesitation drank one the world around him began to spin and he eventually fell forward. Ezio caught him as he fell and the dottore just smiled and continued with his other patients.

Amerigo was placed atop a horse which was tied to another horse. Ezio mounted the other and started them off. They were moving a while when Amerigo regained movement and sat up on his horse "Finally the brave warrior awakes!" laughed Ezio

"This is amazing I cannot feel any pain at all," Amerigo said touching the bandages up his arms

"I know, when I first came to Roma the dottore had me drinking that too," Ezio said thinking back to the day he met the dottore

"So Ezio when do I become an assassin?" Asked Amerigo, Ezio laughed and threw a package over to Amerigo

"Here these are you apprentice robes and your sword and hidden blade." Amerigo was amazed by his new weaponry. He ran his finger along the perfect blade hidden beneath the gauntlet; Arabic text was carved up the middle of it. "What does this say?" Asked Amerigo

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." Replied Ezio "I cannot teach you the meaning it is something you must learn yourself."

"How do I learn?" Asked Amerigo

"You will help me on my mission and maybe you will begin to see!" Ezio said speeding his horse to a gallop "Come on, keep up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two cloaked figures dismounted and ran down an alleyway, stopping just before it ended. The alley way turned onto a main street, it was the market district; Amerigo spent most of his time here, big crowds were easy targets for a pickpocket. The street was filled with people and market stalls lined both sides, hundreds of voices filled the air shouting about how cheap everything was and the day's special offers. In front of the assassins was the Giovanni bank. The Giovanni bank was the biggest bank in the market district and it showed outside stood three guards, one armoured and two standard guards.

"I'll take care of the big guy," Ezio said "I want you to take out the other two, when I give the signal take one out quietly without the other noticing and then the other, make sure you drag the bodies out of sight."

"Okay I got it," Amerigo replied, with that Ezio took off up the side of the alleyway and onto the roof; he balanced along a pole that crossed the street and into the alley down the side of the bank. He picked up a small rock and threw it at the armoured guard who told the other two to stay put and went to investigate the troublemaker. As the guard rounded the corner Ezio opened his hidden blade right underneath his helmet, scarlet red gushed out down the side of his plate. Ezio lay down the body and scaled the bank within seconds he was on the roof above the door. A birdlike whistle reached Amerigo's ears and he sprung into action, he blended with the crowd until he got to the other side of the street and into the alleyway where the dead armour lay. There was a group of courtesans hanging around just outside the alleyway he paid the girls to distract the guard furthest from the alley. The girls, happy to oblige, walked over to the guard and surrounded him while Amerigo sneaked up behind the idle guard and dragged him into the alley, after impaling him on the hidden blade he signalled to the girls to bring the other. They convinced him to follow and as he passed the alley Amerigo abducted him too.

Amerigo looked up to Ezio who gave a satisfied nod back and mimed out knocking on the door. Amerigo obeyed and knocked on the door of the bank. "STUPID GUARDS!" Shouted a voice out of the window "I don't want to be disturbed!" A small man popped his head out of the window below where Ezio was stood. "You boy!" he shouted down to Amerigo, "Where are the three guards?"

"Hello" Ezio said in the man's ear before opening his hidden blade into the side of the man's head and shoving it back inside the open window.


End file.
